


Partners in Crime

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still no ownership; still no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> Kaige tells me I'm good if it's under 2.5K long, so I'm going with that ;-)<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny are invited to a meal at Rachel and Stan's, and later, some apologies at the office help lighten things up.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part 17 of **Overthinking** series. Sorry for not being on the ball over the last few days; I know people are following the story and may be wondering if I've dropped it. I can assure you it isn't so, but RL has had my attention lately. I still intend to write more! As ever, for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)! *smooches*

Steve and Danny are lying naked on the bed in Steve's room after a very energetic round of post-paranoid bug-sweeping relaxation therapy. They're both still coming down from orgasms that were shockingly synchronized, and Steve's flat on his back, grinning at the ceiling at how little he cares about office pools now. Danny's rational thought on the whole thing has been surprisingly effective - or maybe it's the sex. Steve doesn't really care; he's smiling and all is right with the world.

He turns his head to look at Danny, who looks equally blissed out beside him, and a surge of love goes through him at the sight. Danny's eyes are closed and he's smiling, arms thrown out wide – one casually against Steve's chest like he doesn't even realize it's there – and legs spread. He's compact, Steve thinks, admiring his body openly, but perfectly in proportion. Steve's never been with a guy quite like him, and the idea that someone so amazing is happy to be with him like this is almost too good to be true.

Steve pushes the thought away and lifts himself up to lean over Danny, offering him a soft kiss. Danny kisses back, his hand sliding into Steve's hair and massaging his skull as they play with each other's lips and tongues more gently than they were doing earlier.

Suddenly, the sound of Danny's cell ring tone for Rachel interrupts the peaceful shell they've created around themselves, and Steve parts their lips to give Danny a questioning look.

"I'll have to answer," Danny says, regret showing in his eyes. "If I don't, she'll only call back later and be even more annoyed than she probably already is."

Steve keeps his sigh to himself as he flops onto his back and studies the ceiling once more. He wishes things had gone better between Rachel and Danny when he'd told her about him and Steve. He hopes she'll come around, but there's nothing more he can do other than be here for Danny.

Danny gets off the bed and digs the cell out of his pants pocket, walking over to the window to stand naked in front of it with his back to Steve as he answers. Steve can't help following the line of Danny's ass as he stands there, a twinge of remembered pleasure making his cock throb.

"Hey Rachel," Danny says. "No, nothing much." He looks back at Steve over his shoulder and smiles when he sees where Steve's eyes are aimed. "Friday?" He screws up his brow and looks out the window for a second. "Hang on, let me check."

Holding the phone in one hand and covering it with the other, Danny turns back to Steve. "She's asking us to dinner, would you believe? You okay with that? Friday?"

Steve creases his brow in concern, but nods. He wonders if this will be an apology meal or one where she picks more at Danny about what he's doing. He's curious to find out, but can't help feeling a twinge of anxiety all the same.

Danny's turned away again, phone to his ear as he tells her they'll come and nods at something Rachel says. "Yes, sure, unless something comes up at work. Seven it is. See you then." He cuts off the call and raises his eyebrows as he heads back to the bed, placing the phone on the nightstand as he climbs onto the mattress beside Steve and leans against the headboard.

"You okay?" Steve asks, sitting up and looking at him, head tilted. "You want a drink or something?" He'd like to touch Danny, but he's still not sure about that when it's not about sex, especially if it involves something to do with Rachel.

Danny swivels his eyes to meet Steve's and smiles, reaching out a hand and running it down Steve's arm, making him shiver – in a good way – and then shaking his head to the offer of a drink. "I'm good. Just… she actually sounded like she's trying to make peace; like maybe she's accepting us."

"That's good," Steve says, but he gets the feeling Danny's not completely convinced. He's still got that faraway look in his eyes, and Steve can't help worrying. "I'm going to… start dinner," he says, pointing over his shoulder with a thumb and making to slide away.

"Hey," Danny says, focusing on Steve properly and running his hand back up Steve's arm before he's moved too far. "I'm sorry; not trying to drive you away. It's just a little hard to believe this is all going to disappear because she invites us for a meal."

Steve smiles uneasily and pats the hand Danny still has on him. "I know, babe. Let's just see what Friday brings, yeah?"

"Yeah… C'mere, huh?"

Steve hesitates a moment too long; he's not sure what Danny wants him to do and he's not exactly practiced at offering comfort.

Danny shakes his head at him and pulls him in, wrapping himself around Steve and kissing at his cheek. The gesture is strangely reassuring, and he wonders how it is he's the one getting when he should be giving. He winds his arms around Danny's back, pulling him closer and closing his eyes to let the warmth surround him.

After a few moments, they both pull back enough to kiss, and then Steve says, "Sorry, babe."

Danny tilts a curious brow and asks, "What for?"

"I'm not so good at this," Steve shrugs, his own brows crooked with embarrassment.

"You're doing fine," Danny tells him, cupping his jaw and rubbing his thumb in gentle circles against Steve's mouth as he crinkles another one of those incredible smiles at him.

Steve manages a grin back at him. "Wait till after Friday and we'll see."

Danny shakes his head and kisses him again.

~//~

Thursday at work brings a little relief to the apprehension Steve's been feeling about Friday's dinner at Rachel's. Kono comes into Steve's office not long after he and Danny arrive, looking apologetic.

"Boss, can I talk to you?"

Steve frowns up at her from the report he's trying to write and beckons her in.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she says, perching on the edge of the couch next to his desk. "It was stupid and insensitive, and I just didn't think. We've collected the money we put into the pool and we'd like you to give it to the charity of your choice."

It's only as she fiddles with it that Steve realizes she's clutching an envelope of money. She stands and offers it to him, looking as apprehensive as he's ever seen her.

"I appreciate that," he tells her, getting to his feet to take it. "I wasn't really as upset by the first pool as I made it seem, but… the second one kinda got to me. Things are tough enough without having our relationship analyzed so casually. Anyway… thank you for this. I know the exact place that could use it; there's a homeless shelter for gay teens that never gets enough funding over at Pearl City." He smiles at her, then after a moment rounds the desk to offer her a quick hug. "Danny and I appreciate your support, Kono."

"I know," Kono says and smiles at him. "And I shouldn't be so thoughtless. I promise not to do anything so dumb again."

He grins at her now. "I'm sure there will be other dumb things; just not about this, right?"

She laughs and agrees, leaving Steve feeling much lighter than when she arrived. He checks the envelope after she's gone and is surprised at the sum inside; maybe she's added extra out of guilt. He shakes his head in wonder and drops it into his drawer to deal with later.

~//~

He manages to forget about Rachel and her dinner for the rest of the morning; there's more reports to be filed over yesterday's case close-off and on some of the equipment damaged in the round-up of a couple of the perps, and Steve's metaphorically chewing on a pencil over wording when Danny appears in the doorway.

"What's up, babe?" he asks as Danny leans on the doorjamb and tilts an eyebrow.

Danny's exasperated look doesn't seem to be Rachel related, and Steve huffs when he follows Danny's pointing thumb over his shoulder to where Kamekona's standing next to the computer table in the main office.

"Someone's got apology gifts for us." He shakes his head as Steve smiles. "I hate to think what they are, but I guess we should let him off the hook, yeah?"

Steve grins and abandons the reports in favor of his curiosity over what Kamekona's got for them.

"Hey, brah," Kamekona says brightly, handing a paper bag to Steve, and then another to Danny. "It was too late to cancel the order, but I got them to change the wording at least."

Steve and Danny exchange a look as Chin and Kono grin at them from across the table.

"Do I want to know?" Danny asks, fingering his bag like it might hold explosives.

Steve gives Kamekona a suspicious look but opens his own bag, smiling when he sees the pink colored t-shirt inside. He pulls it out and holds it up, his grin widening as he sees the words on the front beside a red hibiscus flower.

_Partners in Crime_

Danny frowns at it but opens his own package to find an identical t-shirt inside. Kono and Chin are grinning even more widely now, and Steve laughs as he turns his t-shirt to find 'Steve' printed in bold letters on the back.

Even Danny's grinning when he discovers the 'Danny' on his.

"Thanks, Kamekona," Steve says, patting the man on the back.

"You gotta wear them now, brah," Kamekona tells him, "Maybe at the luau you're gonna put on to celebrate your one month anniversary."

"Luau?" Steve asks, mentally calculating how many days it's been since Danny started the conversation about penguins. It _will_ be a month soon, he realizes, giving Danny a querying look. "You up for that, babe?"

Danny gives him a look that says he's up for a whole lot more than that, and Steve feels his heart swell with the love he's glad he hasn't had to keep hidden.

"You bet," Danny agrees, moving to give Kamekona a hug.

"Not around here any more, brah," Kamekona says, "Can't be too careful. Gambling only gets you in trouble."

"You're not in trouble any more," Steve assures him, "As long as you bring the shrimp."

~//~


End file.
